me decidi por ti
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: este es un one-shot q trata de una decision q debe tomar haruka el cual debera decidir entre michiru o setsuna,una pareja muy especial resultara de esta historia es un haruka y setsuna esta inspirado en algo q vivi y lo subi en honor a mi amada setsuna jess de tenoh, contiene lemon subido es lo unico q sale de mi imaginacion,no soy buena en los resumenes asi q espero les agrade n.n


**buenas he traido este one-shot q es un poco especial por ser de una de las parejas menos vistas haru y setsu esta inspirado en algo que yo misma vivi con mi amada setsuna a la cual amo con todo mi ser, tiene lemon eso es lo unico q sale de mi imaginacion, no soy escritora asi q no esperen perfeccion solo lo subo en honor a la q hoy es la unica mujer q mueve mi mundo.**

**Para ti amor mío que inspiras cosas que nadie hizo, te deseo lo mejor del mundo que todo lo que llegue a tu vida te llene de dicha y que nunca sufras por culpa de la malicia de otros te amo SETSUNA JESS DE TENOH.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de naoko yo solo los uso para mi historia  
**

* * *

"**ME DECIDI POR TI"**

* * *

**Perspectiva Haruka**

* * *

Me levante temprano y me dirigí a la cocina, no pude evitar sonreír, verla en mi cama con mi camisa favorita me llenaba el alma, no podía entender como pase tanto tiempo sin ella, la tenia bajo mi mismo techo y no me daba cuenta que tonta fui, estaba cegada por un destino que nunca fue sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente ya el pasado no importaba, solo debía mirar hacia el futuro y vivir el presente.

Llegue a la cocina y puse a andar la maquina de hacer café, saque unas naranjas y me dispuse a exprimirlas, ella ama los jugos naturales, prepare pan tostado, huevos y una ensalada de frutas algo ligero y saludable era lo apropiado para comenzar el día tome unas flores de la terraza, las olí y las coloque en la pequeña bandeja donde se encontraba la comida.

Tome la bandeja y me encamine a la habitación al llegar me detuve en la puerta y la observe por unos minutos mas era tan preciosa, me fascinaba verla dormir se veía tan tranquila y segura, tan celestial como los ángeles, me acerque a la cómoda que estaba justo al lado de la cama y deje la bandeja de comida allí, acaricie su largo cabello negro con tonos verdoso, mi rostro mostro una gran sonrisa al verla moverse, cambio de posición y siguió durmiendo.

"amor…" susurre mientras besaba el lugar cerca de su oído.

"amor despierta" insistí al ver que el primer intento no dio resultado.

"mmmm" fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, mire a mi alrededor y visualice las flores que se encontraban en la bandeja de comida, tome una rosa, vi al amor de mi vida durmiendo de lado y me dispuse a despertarla, con la rosa recorrí su hermosa cara con delicadeza para bajar lentamente a sus hombros, suavemente deslice la rosa por su silueta desnuda, provocando que se estremeciera.

"mmm…" mi risa nunca se borro de mi cara, escuche su pequeña queja, me detuve y me acerque a sus labios para darle un tierno beso.

"Haruka…" su voz llego a mis oídos como el canto de las aves en las mañanas, mire sus ojos castaños que brillaban como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad de la galaxia, su piel era clara de color canela suave y sus piernas largas y torneadas, tenia la cintura pequeña, todo en ella era perfección.

"Setsuna pensé que nunca despertarías" la vi sonreír ante mi declaración.

"Tenoh me dejaste exhausta con todo lo que hicimos en la noche" me sonroje fuertemente cuando los recuerdos de nuestros cuerpos en movimiento golpearon mi mente, escuche su pequeña carcajada de victoria al saber que logro su objetivo.

"ehhh, toma amor te traje el desayuno" trate torpemente de cambiar el tema.

"Haru, eres tan lindo" se acerco a mi y me beso con cariño para agradecerme el detalle.

"trate de hacer algo decente para ti espero te guste" la vi tomar un poco de jugo, me miro y sonrió, dio un mordisco al pan tostado y comió un poco de los huevos revueltos.

Observaba la manera que comía, se limpio la boca con la servilleta y me hablo.

"amorcito esto esta realmente delicioso" tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta su mejilla, acaricie su rostro y me sentí plena cuando ella cerro sus ojos y me brindo una sonrisa.

"me encantan tus detalles" me dijo acariciando mi cara.

"todavía no puedo creer que estemos juntas"

"pensé que…" no pude resistirlo y la silencie con mis labios, primero fue un beso calmado lleno de necesidad, pero poco a poco se fue torneando apasionado, no podía evitarlo, desde que me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia setsuna no podía aplacar este deseo de amarla nunca me cansaría de hacerla mía, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla hay mismo con desgano me separe de ella.

"no digas nada princesa, lo único que importa es que estamos juntas y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar" asintió con la cabeza y siguió tomando el desayuno.

"Haruka te amo" escucharla decirme eso me alegro el corazón.

Me acerque a sus labios y la bese con pasión era un beso que expresaba mis sentimientos por ella acompañe el beso con suaves caricias que recorrían su cuerpo.

"ni la mas suave caricia, ni el beso mas apasionado pueden expresar lo mucho que te amo" le susurre en sus labios.

"Haru eres tan especial"

"especial eres tu yo solo soy una loca que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti"

"Haruka eres lo mas hermoso que ha pasado por mi vida, solo espero no perderte nunca"

"siempre estaré contigo mi set" la tome entre mis brazos no quería soltarla tenia miedo, si miedo a que todo esto fuera un sueño y que pudiera despertar en cualquier momento.

"deberíamos alistarnos tengo una sorpresa para ti"

"¿A dónde iremos?" me pregunto con entusiasmo.

"si te digo ya no seria sorpresa" juguetonamente le di un beso en la nariz y Salí para cambiarme en la otra habitación.

* * *

**Perspectiva de Setsuna**

* * *

Mi Haru me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa a veces me pregunto si merezco todo esto, si la merecía a ella, me levante y entre al baño decidí usar un vestido blanco que mostrara un poco de escote no tan corto me llegaba a las rodillas, sonreí al recordar como es que estábamos juntas.

* * *

**Recuerdo.**

* * *

Iba caminando por la calle sin prestar atención cuando tropecé con alguien.

"disculpe no fue mi…" quede sin palabras al ver con quien me había topado.

"Haruka…" me sorprendí al verla sola, la ultima vez la deje feliz con su sirena, al recordarlo siento una ira apoderándose de mi cuerpo me giro y justo cuando empezare a caminar…

"¿A dónde crees que vas set?"

"Lejos de ti, no quiero verte" quiero irme pero ella me tiene sujetada.

"tenemos que hablar"

"suéltame Haruka Tenoh, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar"

"te equivocas y no te soltare hasta que me escuches"

"¿escuchar que? ¿Que la prefieres a ella? ¿Qué ella es tu destino?"

"no… para que escuches porque la deje" sus palabras me dejaron sin movimiento ¿había escuchado bien, la dejo?

"¿Cómo que dejaste a tu amada sirena? No decías que era tu destino" le dije con dolor en mi voz.

"eso pensé hasta que tu llegaste a nuestras vidas" me disponía a interrumpirla, pero preferí no hacerlo.

"te vi y todo cambio, tu forma de tratarme lo cambio todo" se acerco a mi y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse.

"me gustaste enseguida, pero pensé que eras un imposible, no pensé tener alguna oportunidad contigo" no me esperaba esa confesión.

"¿Por qué pensaste eso?"

"porque tu eres tan madura, tan seria y siempre me dejaste en claro las cosas, entre las dos"

"Haruka sabes que tenia un compromiso"

"pero por mas que luche con lo que sentía por ti, fue mas fuerte y me derroto, me enamore de ti…" esto ultimo lo dije como un susurro.

"trate de alejarme por mi deber dios sabe que luche pero me venciste"

"me gano tu galantería, tus atenciones pero sobre todo tus maravillosas palabras" por primera vez estaba siendo sincera con ella y le decía lo que sentía y que ella decidiera de ahora en adelante que hacer.

"me gustaste y luego conocí tu alma pura y me enamore locamente de ti" espere su reacción.

"Set siempre me has gustado y estoy enamorada de ti no me preguntes como paso solo se que lo estoy"

"quiero romper todas las reglas contigo, quiero tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía" sus palabras me sonrojaron no sabia que tanto me deseaba, me dieron alegría ella me anhelaba, me amaba yo era feliz, quise decirle tantas cosas me proponía a hablar cuando sentí sus labios en los míos, pasaron unos segundos antes que yo le correspondiera, empezamos con un beso suave, nuestras lenguas danzaban a un mismo ritmo el beso fue profundizado, haruka me besaba con desesperación mientras yo recorría su espalda con ansias, quería mas, deseaba mas de ella detuvimos el beso abruptamente ambas teníamos la respiración entre cortada.

"Setsu yo te quiero en serio, no pienses mal te respeto y nunca te haría daño" podía ver la verdad en sus ojos, me amaba no me cabía dudas.

"tranquila haru también me deje llevar" dije con sonrojo en mis mejillas, la vi acercarse y acaricio mi cara.

"me decidí por ti amor y no me arrepiento tu eres a quien amo…"

* * *

**Fin del recuerdo.**

* * *

Sonreí si así fue como mi haru se decidió por mí, me solté mi cabello sabia que a ella le gustaba mas suelto, eran las 12:00 pm cuando haruka toco la puerta.

"princesa ¿estas lista?" su voz me hacia suspirar.

"si" dije abriendo la puerta y mi aliento se fue al verla con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa del mismo color perfectamente ajustada a su cuerpo, en su mano llevaba una chaqueta de cuero.

* * *

**Perspectiva de haruka.**

* * *

"¿nos vamos?" le dije con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al fijar mi mirada en ella, mis ojos no daban crédito a la mujer que tenia en frente era una diosa, la mas glamorosa de todas, recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada y juro que solo quería tomarla y hacerle el amor por toda la eternidad sin descansar.

Use tomo mi autocontrol para no lanzármele encima.

"si ya podemos irnos" vi su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el efecto que había provocado en mi, salió de la habitación pasando su mano de manera sensual por mi rostro, la seguí con la mirada y la vi girarse para hablarme.

"Haruka ¿piensas quedarte todo el día mirándome?" soltó una carcajada y salió hacia el auto.

Reaccione al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, rápidamente Salí a su encuentro, la divise recalcada

En mi convertible amarillo, sonrió al verme y me dijo.

"pensé que tardarías todo el día en reaccionar" su sonrisa burlona no se hizo esperar.

"eso es culpa tuya por ser tan hermosa" me acerque a su oído y mordí suavemente su lóbulo y susurre con voz sensual.

"y tan sexy" me separe lentamente de ella sonriendo por el efecto que habían causado mis palabras, setsuna estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas se veía tan adorable así, le guiño un ojo y le abrí la puerta del auto, se subió y yo también hice lo mismo.

"¿lista?" pregunte de nuevo colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

"si, amorcito" cada vez que decía esas palabras me derretía, su voz era la mas hermosa que hubiera escuchado en toda mi vida. Puse el auto en marcha y salimos al lugar que tenía preparado.

* * *

Eran las 4:00 pm cuando llegamos a la playa privada que alquile para nosotras. La ayude a bajar del auto y la bese con alegría no la había saboreado por unas horas y ya la necesitaba o sentía que moriría.

"¿te gusta?" sus ojos castaños brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecían la luna iluminando una noche oscura.

"me encanta" me dijo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos y me daba un beso leve pero tierno.

Entramos a la casa y subí el pequeño equipaje que había preparado, la conduje a la habitación del segundo piso, le abrí la puerta y la deje pasar.

* * *

**Perspectiva setsuna.**

* * *

Entre a la habitación y casi muero con lo maravillosa que se veía, habían flores por todos lados, tenia un olor exquisito simplemente era mágica, camine hacia la ventana y la abrí tenia una vista hermosa hacia el mar Salí al pequeño balcón y me apoye en la barandilla.

"amor, esto es increíble gracias" sentí que me abrazaba por detrás y coloco en frente de mí una flor, tome la rosa y la lleve a mi nariz.

"Haru esto es tan…" no termine de hablar cuando ella me interrumpió.

"estas en todo mi ser, porque nada es todo si no estas conmigo" ella comenzó a recitar sus palabras y mi corazón se detuvo, me dedique a escuchar su voz llevando mis manos a la altura de mi corazón como queriendo evitar que se me saliera.

"me siento vacía sin tu tierno mirar" me gire para verla a los ojos observándola mientras me hablaba.

"quisiera acurrucarme allí entre tus brazos y besar tus labios con loco frenesí" se acerco a mi boca y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

"me brindas paz tan solo con pensarte, me vuelve la locura de imaginar que eras mía, pero que estabas tan lejos que moría de dolor" casi se sale mi corazón cuando haruka acaricio mi rostro, era un toque cálido que me hacia sentir segura y amada.

"tomare de esta noche tu dulce aroma, robare las estrellas para que iluminen tu camino, me abrazare a la luna y gritare tu nombre" me derretí con sus palabras, cerré mis ojos para sentir mas su caricia.

"no dejes de mirarme, porque tus ojos tienen la luz, esa luz que es el amor que vive dentro de mi" sentí sus suaves labios rozar los míos, no pude resistirlo entrelace mis dedos en su cabellera rubia besándola como nunca lo había hecho antes, lentamente nos separamos, me brindo una sonrisa con brillo en su mirada podía ver amor en ella, podía ver la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado cada palabra.

"te amo…" me dijo con voz baja.

"también te amo" fue todo lo que pude decir no sabia que mas decirle, solo sentía que la amaba y eso era todo lo que me importaba…

* * *

**Perspectiva de haruka.**

* * *

"ven caminemos por la playa" la tome de la mano y salimos de la casa, caminamos juntas bajo la luz de la luna, tomadas de las manos como las enamoradas que somos.

A lo lejos divise la fogata y la dirigí hacia ella, mire su reacción.

"owww Haru ¿que es esto?"

"la cena princesa" quería que todo fuera especial junto a la fogata estaba preparada una pequeña mesa con comida china sabia que era su favorita. Alrededor de nosotros estaban colocadas antorchas formando un corazón, nos sentamos juntas y tome su mano, la lleve a mi boca y la bese mirando sus ojos.

"espero que te guste todo"

"es tan hermoso todo gracias…" sonreí y observe el lugar las antorchas iluminaban nuestro alrededor dando un ambiente cálido.

Al terminar la cena nos acercamos a la orilla de la playa, la noche era esplendida, podía verse la luna llena donde se perdía de la mirada el inmenso mar.

"me enamore de tus labios, de tu manera de ser y del color de tus ojos que me hacen enloquecer"

"Haru amor dices cosas tan lindas"

"solo porque tu me las inspiras" la mire a los ojos y me acerque a su boca.

"sin ti no tengo nada, eres mi todo, mi tesoro, mi luz, mi salvadora, mi aliento de vida, mi alma…"

"te amo…" no lo resistí mas y la bese al principio con calma recorrí con mi lengua sus deliciosos labios degustándome con su sabor, ella coloco sus manos en mi espalda provocándome escalofríos intente separarme sentí que no podía controlarme por mas tiempo. Poco a poco la coloque en la arena de ese sitio que a partir de ahora seria nuestro lugar especial.

Mis manos recorrían su esbelto cuerpo con delicadeza, sentí como set me despojaba de mi camisa, veía su sonrisa y su rostro el cual la luna iluminaba dándole un aire celestial, levante su vestido y acaricie sus piernas, fui subiéndolo lentamente hasta quitárselo la observe unos minutos, ella se veía radiante toda una diosa, me sorprendió quitándome el pantalón, era una mujer tan apasionada que mataría a cualquiera con sus métodos de seducción.

Rápidamente me incline para desabrochar su braziel, dejando libre sus apreciados senos, los tome ambos con mis manos y me lleve uno a mi boca, primero pase mi lengua por el pezón erecto, para seguir con pequeños mordiscos, jalándolo de vez en cuando, lo introduje completamente en mi boca y lo saboreé, dios su sabor era exquisito, escuchaba sus gemidos y eso me provocaba mayor excitación. Ella acariciaba mi espalda con desesperación, repetí mi acción con el otro seno, podía sentir mi humedad, baje con mi lengua por el centro de sus pechos deteniéndome para morderla suavemente, deslice mi mano en el interior de su ropa intima era tan calidad eso hacia que perdiera el control, me deshice de su panti y comencé con mi labor masajeando su clítoris con un poco de presión por su parte ella no se quedaba atrás con sus manos masajeaba mis pechos, la hice acostar y baje mi cara a su entre pierna, no había un olor mas delicioso que el de su sexo humedecido, con fuerza la penetre con mi lengua, un pequeño grito salió de mi amada, sentí satisfacción al saber el placer que yo le provocaba, con mis manos acaricie sus senos jugaba con sus pezones mientras ella me tomaba de la cabeza, frenéticamente acelere mis movimientos, mi lengua variaba de círculos a embestidas fuertes, de repente ella me detuvo.

"no… sube quiero que lleguemos juntas" su voz tan sensual retumbo en mis oídos obedecí y subí hasta llegar a su boca, con un movimiento rápido por su parte set se posiciono encima de mi atrapo mis labios y nos fundimos en un beso ardiente, sus manos bajaron a mi sexo, dándole a mi clítoris movimientos en círculos sentí gran placer no podía parar de gemir me penetro con sus dedos y empezó con suaves embistes, hice lo mismo y me hundí en ella quería sentirla, ambas movíamos nuestras caderas y nos besábamos con frenesí, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y con agilidad me subí encima de ella quedando en medio de sus piernas tome sus manos y las entrelace con las mías, mire sus ojos que desbordaban pasión y empecé a mecerme mientras besaba su cuello y sus pechos. Nuestros gemidos eran el único sonido que acompañaban al mar esta noche era mágica, increíble era sensacional.

Me aferre a sus caderas para intensificar el roce y ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda con un grito por parte de ambas nuestros orgasmos llegaron juntos como una melodía tocada por un dueto que sintonizaban maravillosamente, ambas tratábamos de regular nuestras respiraciones, me acaricio la cara y le sonreí la acomode en mi pecho y acaricie su espalda.

"gracias por esta noche tan especial haru" la bese brevemente.

"no tienes porque agradecer tu mereces mas que esto" mire mi reloj de mano y marcaba las 12:00 am del 29 de octubre.

"tengo algo que decirte" le susurre al oído.

"mira al cielo" seguido de esto ella hizo lo que le pedí con confusión miro el oscuro cielo, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara al ver los fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo, unos minutos mas en la oscuridad de la noche se dibujo un corazón y en medio de este un escrito que decía FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TE AMO SETSUNA MEIOU los fuegos artificiales permanecieron iluminándonos un momento mas, la mire al mismo tiempo que ella me miro.

"no lo olvidaste amor" me beso y con gusto correspondí al beso.

"claro que no como lo olvidaría si tu eres lo mas importante para mi"

"sin ti la vida no tiene sentido, estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar y no quiero perderte nunca"

"elegí amarte y no pienso dejarte ir te amo y es por eso que me decidí por ti…" setsuna me beso con ganas y juntas abrazadas nos quedamos contemplando el cielo estrellado que la amante noche nos regalaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**gracias a todos por leer n.n perdonen los errores hice mi mejor esfuerzo y a ti mi amada SETSUNA JESS DE TENOH si llegas a leer esto quiero q sepas q mi amor por ti es infinito y si fuera un oceano se necesitarian dos aviones para cruzarlo TE AMO BONITA :***


End file.
